Green Fields
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: We did not understand the reasons we remained aware of the inability to be harmed by eachother and the Kankers, was the prision our purgatory bidding it's time. Silently waiting for the day our last member, or rather the member who evaded death long ago, would come join us at long last. She is only the beginning, a reckoning of something far worst to come. God help & save us all!


_**Green Fields of the Cul-De-Sac Grounds**_

_Ed Edd n Eddy Fanfiction_

_Hey Yeah I'm back, whoop whoo!_

Summary:

We did not expect why we remained aware of the inability to be harmed by eachother and the Kankers, was our prision our purgatory just bidding it's time? Waiting for the day that our last member, or rather the member who evaded death long ago would come join us at last.  
>What we did not know was she was the last to join but she's not the last on the list, she's only the beginning of something far worst to come. A shadow already loomed over us, and soon it would take another from the world bellow, soon darkness would destroy all. God help us all!<p>

_I DON'T OWN anything from the Ed Edd n' Eddy show especially my favorite Double D…. I also Don't own the poem 'The Death By Flowers' By William Cullen Bryant (which greatly correlates with the story, most specifically Double D's death and the victims to the purgatory of the Cul-De-Sac), Also I Don't own Smoke Gets in Your Eyes by the Platters (an awesome song I hope you check out…. Also No the Characters aren't singing it, it's just in use like it would be in life where it's playing on a device etc…)  
>BEFORE I GET angry fans knocking on my door, I'm going to Explain, Double D's name is… Eddwind….<br>Before I get angry hoards coming after me with guns and swords… Let me explain…. You see I have a reason. No. 1: Edd is given the name Eddward only once and it's never mentioned again many places mention this as it might not be his full name rather just a version of it… After all that research I piled up to find possible versions of Eddward and I found one I hope you understand why I changed it: this was what I found when researching variations, one I quiet liked because it describes Double D very well:  
><em>Eddwind: •The name Edwind gives you a strongly independent and highly creative nature, with drive and ambition to have experiences and accomplish things out of the ordinary. (his insane inventions) You can work intently at whatever is new and holds your interest at the moment, but your interest wanes quickly when drudgery and monotony set in (not fully but there were times this might connect). Obstacles to your progress or restrictions on your freedom to act create a sense of frustration which may cause you to feel resentful and even rebellious. (e.g. Stop, Look and Edd) Although you have a clever, quick, capable mind, your progress in life is restricted by instability in your affairs and misunderstandings with people. Your impulsive nature can lead to actions which you later regret taking, or to accidents. (his inventions failing or going awry) Relaxation is elusive, and depletion due to nervous tension can develop to the point where you become subject to moods of depression and morbid thoughts. (I think we can all agree the guys OCD, have you seen it when he's tense?)  
>I just thought it described him in a lot of ways, and thought this variation was perfect…<em><br>I DO OWN Gracie, and some other characters that come along the way (by the way I don't think I'm going to do a attempt on Gracie, if anyone wants to feel free to try to draw her and other characters I'll bring into my two part prologue… Most of my drawings pertain to the main story, even then I don't mind if people want to draw my characters, or scenes and situations it's always fun to see that occur… Tell me if you're interested).  
>Also I'll hold a contest every chapter for people to draw a scene from the chapter, and if they want they can do previous chapters two. Each update I'll use that for the chapter picture or on FF the picture till the next update with a web address on where to find it… I'm doing this for all my stories since I don't have enough time or money to make art for all them on my own… I'll note more as I go…<br>So I recently in the last month or so came across Federator Channel who did a piece on the Ed Edd n' Eddy Theory, one I never heard of, but then again when I was young I stopped watching EEnE because of my mother keeping me away, only time I watched it without doing so behind her back was at my friends three brothers who acted like my older brothers in every way. Actually I think to say the truth they were a lot like EEnE the one who was like an older brother the most was an Edd like character.  
>To be short the theory got me excited because I liked the idea I always thought something was off about certain things and I liked to accept this theory, even if it wasn't completely planed by the show creators I liked it, and got my FanFiction writing brain buzzing with ideas, one that is what I have here. While doing so I had to do my research as I often do, and while looking again to a show I swore I'd never do fanfictions on, and frankly like always that never seems to hold up I should stop making this vow. And re-watching the show, I realized my pre-teen and teenage years I spent remembering a lie I actually loved this show, and remembered some episodes, all of a sudden I'm a huge fan, and it's all thanks to this theory for bringing me back to it….<br>I hoped to get this to you by Halloween but oh well at least I tried, was too busy with school and life for my own good. What can I say Life it Happens ;)  
>Rating: M for future character deathdeaths, descriptive death, pain, loss, angst, sex etc… Especially for this chapter/prologue itself. NO JOKE THERE'S SEX IN THE PROLOGUE IN THE FIRST HALF SO KIDS STAY AWAY! I WARNED YOU!  
>With that Said let's get to the story I mean Prologue before I bore you to death…<br>I hope you will enjoy the tale that will come. And have fun!  
><em>

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Prologue: Home is With You**_

_The melancholy days are come, the saddest of the year, _

_Of wailing winds, and naked woods, and meadows brown and sere. _

_Heaped in the hollows of the grove, the autumn leaves lie dead; _

_They rustle to the eddying gust, and to the rabbit's tread; _

_The robin and the wren are flown, and from the shrubs the jay, _

_And from the wood-top calls the crow through all the gloomy day. _

_Where are the flowers, the fair young flowers, that lately sprang and stood _

_In brighter light and softer airs, a beauteous sisterhood? _

_Alas! they all are in their graves, the gentle race of flowers _

_Are lying in their lowly beds, with the fair and good of ours. _

_The rain is falling where they lie, but the cold November rain _

_Calls not from out the gloomy earth the lovely ones again. _

_The wind-flower and the violet, they perished long ago, _

_And the brier-rose and the orchis died amid the summer glow; _

_But on the hills the golden-rod, and the aster in the wood, _

_And the yellow sun-flower by the brook in autumn beauty stood, _

_Till fell the frost from the clear cold heaven, as falls the plague on men, _

_And the brightness of their smile was gone, from upland, glade, and glen. _

_And now, when comes the calm mild day, as still such days will come, _

_To call the squirrel and the bee from out their winter home; _

_When the sound of dropping nuts is heard, though all the trees are still, _

_And twinkle in the smoky light the waters of the rill, _

_The south wind searches for the flowers whose fragrance late he bore, _

_And sighs to find them in the wood and by the stream no more. _

_And then I think of one who in her youthful beauty died, _

_The fair meek blossom that grew up and faded by my side. _

_In the cold moist earth we laid her, when the forests cast the leaf, _

_And we wept that one so lovely should have a life so brief: _

_Yet not unmeet it was that one, like that young friend of ours, _

_So gentle and so beautiful, should perish with the flowers. _

_William Cullen Bryant_

Saturday and it already was becoming warm as she walked the streets past the many colored houses with rations of mold growing on their sides.  
>Sad as it was to see a neighborhood change in only a manner of days or rather months. And yet it had.<p>

There across from the woods was the park Eddwind and her used to play, used to chase each other and be anything more than two lonely children on the playground in a falling apart neighborhood. At least in her view point everything in life dissolved like ash what was once a lovely neighborhood to live seemed to become like the ashes of what was once their life.  
>Still they had changed as the rubber of her air walks patted across the cement, she had to remember how time had changed them. Years had become of them.<br>No longer were they innocent little school children the two musketeers standing up for the other through thick and thin. No, it long had not been so.

Edd, was smart, the smartest guy she knew, and that was proven when they started school. However, that changed him or rather them. As the geniuses of the school flocked together, she was left behind and if included could not understand their language above anyone's approach to understand. Though was she any different?  
>No in truth she wasn't. And she hated to admit that fact.<br>Sighing she brushed her hair back trying to forget what she became. Sure she had made her own set of new friends, a bunch of girls who saw the world like her. But often times they unlike herself were spoiled dreamers who she could relate on a level of their pedestal only so much. Then again, they were her friends, and oddly enough she could not find herself leaving them behind.  
>Years went like this, even if they combined their groups every now and then, she would be mocked for hanging out with the likes of Eddwind her oldest friend who used to sneak into a fort in the back woods. A fort no one really knew about since they renovated it together no more than at the age of seven.<br>Actually the fort was their only way to hang, if they played together in public as school children all they would get was mockery and questions about cooties. Not that either believed in such ridiculous things, but it was the matter of image, none of them wanted to lose the friends they found, and in the end it drove them nearly apart.  
>As cliques go, the girls became the most sociable of any in their grade and in turn the most popular clique in the school yard. While Edd's smart ass clique only grew more distant, the work in the dark while everyone's having fun type. If she knew any better she would have thought he became a vampire or rather that group of his turned him into one. It seemed rare and fewer the days she had seen him out in the light.<br>Though they had their differences and their drifting moments, eventually within weeks or months they'd find eachohter back on their treehouse where one was already waiting, thinking.  
>Grace Rogers as was her name was anything but friends with Eddwind, if feelings were had, she was certain they were lost by the time they reached sixth grade and things changed like lightning strikes. Her rise to high school fame only grew the more involved she became, while her friend distanced himself from everyone but his clique and sometimes even her.<br>With her fame came the interest of many of the junior high and sometimes high school athletes or popular boys. From the beginning of seventh grade she started out with boyfriends and relationships with guys following the hot commodity most of her clique attempted to follow, grabbing a boy from the start. Some more often than others.  
>Grace was never interested in one night events, and many of the men came to see that. Some more disgusted then others. Though it did not stop her from joining parties she was invited to, some of which contained alcoholic beverages and partaking in some less honorable circumstances. Besides the reckless partying, she often times tried to remain on the right side of the law.<br>After all, if there was anyone who wanted to get out of this town more than her it was Eddwind Marion Miller. From the start they wanted to blast their way out of here, take a rocket and fly to the stars if they could. That is if they could find a way without disintegrating themselves in the process. She always called it being Luke and Leia from their favorite movie; they often spent their movie nights in childhood watching after they were released.  
>During the start of high school, unlike most of her friends she was more aware of what would get her in trouble, what would most likely stop her chances of getting to a better school and out of this shity worthless no good town she lived. Often times she enjoyed the company or rather relationship with older classmates, ones in particular who had their licenses or weren't afraid to disobey the law and for a moment get her out of this town and if they could the state.<br>Life was a joy ride; one she was hoping would never end. However, as life would have it the sugar high some whispered she was on came to a crashing halt the moment her boyfriend of a year dumped her for the next best thing. And as clique as it sounded that next best thing was a Russian exchange student, who never shaved her legs, supposedly a part of the culture she could not help but dislike for taking her boyfriend from her.  
>Though she tried to pick up the missing piece, dating the local bad boy as some would put it, being more reckless than usual. On one such night she had enough of his smooth talk while flirting with another girl that happened to pass. Having enough of his inexcusable slutery for a man she left pouring a pitcher a waitress carried on him and to top it off the next customer's hot coffee, making sure to aim for the area the coffee would hurt the most.<br>Furious she found herself in the tree house her best friend and her used to spend time together. It had been a long time since she came here, since her last hap hazard relationship ended. Yet every time a relationship ended she came here remembering the first time one she really liked ended for her, how miserable she felt and how the innocent Double D found her in a puddle of her own mess only to hold her, not speaking till she was of controllable standards having heard the news as it was.  
>Grace liked to think that he was here every other time she came to their safe haven to cry, liked to think he would arrive and do that very thing he once did take her pain away by just being there. Yet that was silly, to think he would. Eddwind now only cared for his geeks and experiments, since eighth grade she hadn't seen him except in passing where they only could get through small talk before the conversation felt awkward and ended.<br>She heard he had relationships, not that she would blame him, in a way the guy was a gentleman a hot commodity that was an extinct species nowadays. The only one she could disagree with was that slut Andy, probably the only time she confronted any one of his girlfriends was when she confronted that whore. Not one of her brightest she was aware, but if it kept that bitch from doing anything funny with her friend she could at least be proud in taking part in protecting him from the wench and her non glorious intentions.

…..  
>Walking continuing to vaguely watch the moist grass many yards down the lane; covered with patches of brown from the warm summer sun. Trying to find a reason for her stomach not to flip, not to be excited and yet not to feel nervous, she attempted to remember the last few years if there was anything that could help her talk to him, a reason he might not hate her. It was hard to forget that moment she needed him, needed her best friend did he finally do the unexpected just when she was losing hope that he ever really cared; at least anymore.<br>Sitting at their tree house after dumping the man-whore she convinced herself cared for her enough to date, drowning in her own wallow did the impossible dream finally become reality, like a wish come true it happened.  
>For once in a long time Edd like an unimaginable vision, a fantasy she pictured many times over; came to the tree house on his own intentions looking distant. That winter was cold, and yet when he saw her there in that moment, he made her so much warmer.<br>Whatever came over them she did not know; after many moments of silence in the house in the tree, their house felt all the more like it used to friendly and home. His arms held her as she cried, while she listened to his heartbeat ever so steady. He was her home, Grace begged him to not leave her. He had to stay with her to be her friend again to be anything but distant. Though he never responded.  
>They sat many hours talking, just talking as they leaned into each other for warmth. All she wanted was him to run away with her, she was tired of this life, what had become of them what it had made them. All she asked was that they do as they always planed that they leave this town and never look back. He was smart he could precure fake identification, probably create them. She just wanted out of this life and out of the messed up life her family, the collapsing drowning home that her druggy siblings and her divorcing parents had become. That was not home, here this tree house was her home, as long as Eddwind would meet her here it was her only home.<br>He never answered; then again she supposed she had fallen asleep. The moment her eyes opened she was leaning against him as he leaned into the trunk of the tree asleep and peaceful.  
>The hat, the all-inclusive hat sat on his head after all these years. Once a timid girl, his family took her when they were six maybe eight skiing in the mountains, only she did not expect for the snow fall to be so thick, or for a simple maneuver when she got the hang of it to steer her in the wrong direction.<br>Edwin however was different, he followed her worried when she went down the wrong path hours latter before a search party could begin recognizing what he had seen after she did not return to the foot of the lodge, and his attempts to find her thinking she was going to jump him proved negative. He traveled down the steep hill on the mountain, farther into the woods where he found her in the snow against a tree like he sat now unconscious. A little boy she was always held in his debt, for he took his camping skills from his father, he built a little fire and waited with her, till the search party could find them. And thankfully in time, not just for her, but unknowingly the wound that the speeding sloop and a run in with tree branch had cracked upon his skull. Though she was to faint to see it, the back of his head had a constant slow trickle of blood. If the search party took any longer, most likely both of them would be dead.  
>Little did she remember except the few times she woke, feeling cold from hypothermia and him holding her talking to her, trying to make her laugh and stay awake, maybe to keep himself from falling into sleep. The head injury did not help on the matter; by far it worsened the affects.<br>Eddwind was her hero, he rescued her, stayed with her, and he alone kept her alive. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be living, most likely she would have died from hypothermic shock. She was internally endowed to him, when she could walk she searched throughout the ski resort till she found an Olympic skier, one she was sure Eddwind would like, whispering to him asking a huge favor. When Double D came to her room that evening to check on her she gave him that very gift the signed ski hat from that very Olympic medalist she had asked.  
>Obviously he still kept it, after all he fit more into it now than he did as little six year olds who got into more trouble than they should for rug rats.<br>Every time she saw his hat on his curly head, she smiled or rather blushed as certain warmth came to her cheeks. It made her feel cared for even when he didn't admit it. He had to still care for her; why else would he never take his hat off? Why else? Other to cover up a scar that should be gone by now, why else would it be there?

That winter only got worse as they both hid from the world, he admitted she should not leave the town yet, try to graduate or at least wait till summer. Though she wanted to leave now! Somehow like always he was right, she was being rash, things would work out. If they didn't Grace always would have summer.  
>By Valentines the ventures out to the fort became more important than either of their friends that once taunted their get together could know.<p>

Her role in school royalty dropped, or rather she dropped out of it. Her once friends she began to realize were not friends as they once were or might have ever been. They were posers, wannabe celebrities and she began to realize she became the very thing she despised by being friends with them.  
>Yet when Valentines came she dressed warm as she could trying to forget the beating that occurred days before, her ex tried to win her back when she told him "no", he beat her, or nearly did that is but someone had stepped in.<br>Holding his hand out before she even reached the door, his knuckles were purple, and she smirked. Pacifist or not he packed quiet the punch. Unable to contain the warm cheeks as she felt the flutter in her stomach, unable to stop thinking how hot he was when he came between her ex-boyfriend and he was quiet fierce. Edd helped her up, blocked her from the attack, became her shield once more and pulled her away.

After the shock, oddly enough they ran like Bonnie and Clyde, this time without stopping till they reached the doctor that is. But if she wasn't bleeding something told her he wasn't going to stop running, and he would have taken her out of this town for good.

Yet here he sat at the tree house porch lending his bruised hand out for hers and she could not help but feel a flutter of joy when she accepted it. His smile brimmed from ear to ear filling her heart star struck as it was by the touch of gleam.  
>No one could deny it, things between them were going to be different it was impossible for things to be the same. They already were changing; this only brought the change to the forefront of the battle they fought against the world.<br>Edd was valorous, like a knight fighting for a maidens honor; he was charming and sweet.  
>Pulling her up, Ed seemed to notice the change as they stood in the cold suddenly warm winter air, breaths apart his hand hanging gently over hers and she did not pull away. He had to have noticed the change, the flutter the excitement escalating in her after that day.<br>Nothing could be contained, even as he quickly tried to cover up his realization of their closeness by going into the compounds of their treehouse and sitting looking out at the world, she knew he just could not deny what she already realized, what made her blush like a silly little girl.  
>They might have sat like this forever, in silence, each taking a peak of the other. If it weren't for the cold February Valentines eve set on worsening the outdoor conditions as the snow came down once more, and the cold wind rushed into the fort they could have become statues sitting here like this forever.<br>Rushing they found candles they had dispensed throughout the large treehouse, however it was not enough. Grace felt the brunt of the cold, unable to stay out here long, but unable to go home. She feared them her family seeing her scars, she was embarrassed. These last few days she made excuses saying she had study groups or was hanging at a friend's, and sadly Edd knew she was lying to her parents. She stayed the night, to the knowledge of his parents; she stayed in the guest room. Being forced to explain the circumstances his folks agreed only to the point that when she healed Grace had to inform her parents the truth or threatening to do so if she didn't.

It was late and neither wanted to leave to return to Edd's lovely home. No doubt Edd's parents were still gone on their date, and even if they weren't work kept both of them late from home, then again that's what one got when their parents were both top hospital doctors and ME's.  
>Unfortunately before night could fall both of them were shivering and their picnic would do nothing to warm them up. If they could build a fire in the fort they would, only problem was it was made out of wood.<br>Timid Edd looked to Grace with a nervous smile crossing his pale cheeks. "Uh-Uh you-you could take your clothes off."  
>"What?" her eyes glared at him threateningly, ready to strike upon the next words if he such as flinched.<br>"I mean we both could cause of warm-" before he finished she seemed to understand. Then again she couldn't forget that time in the snow and he suggested the same thing while to keep her from dying they did that using the blanket he grabbed before coming her rescue to cover them up with only the underwear to separate them from the nude.  
>Smirking she brushed her hair behind her head as she fidgeted with her vest. "Just remember it's not the first time you've seen me naked Eddwind, and it's not the first time you've seen me…. And don't you forget it."<p>

He gulped nodding trying to remember what the hell she was talking about when the image flooded in his head and he laughed. "Gray we were kids, I only knew what my dad taught me but now-well" he cleared his throat looking away as she unbuttoned her under shirt, below her snow suit.  
>"What I have boobs? Grow up doc!"<br>He tried to speak but she stopped him, looking to him as if he was dimwitted "And what are you just going to watch me." Her voice might have sounded more threatening then she intended, but as she tugged more at her suit being careful the way she undressed, trying to get him to look, trying to tease him just to make him peak, did her eyes wander slightly watch him with a smile. He might not be as handsome as most men she dated or most men that were her type, but he wasn't bad on the eyes. His body was strong yet small, he had strength to his arms, and it was apparent. His chest was straight only slightly chiseled and like a male model unhampered by chest hairs that were visible to the naked eye.  
>No she hated to admit it as her heart managed to skip a beat that this might have always been a dream to dream. The mood was perfect, glowing by the light of the candles and their lanterns, while he slowly tore the snow suite and sweatshirt off revealing that manikin skin that glowed warmly in the light of the flames surrounding them.<br>It was apparent as she paused to gaze, mouth dangling agape potentially drooling as she glared watching his silhouette form like the heavens might open; that this was something she secretly wanted. No, it was more than that. She knew it hurt her most when he didn't seem to care when he left her or she left him whichever came first and their friendship for two years died, it hurt worst then any break up ever could no matter what the men she dated did, his absence hurt more.  
>Though it had confused her whys he should care so much, he was responsible for making his own choices, now it seemed ever so clear. Watching his shirt come of his body shivering in the cool air, was it ever so clear. The bruises from the fight, a fight that surprised her ex, a fight that he managed beyond belief to win; was the truth ever clear, clearer than a drop of rain. Edd did those things because he loved her; he did those things for her. It was more than even that, she hated to think it but whenever troubled Double D was the person she turned too or wanted to turn to, not her mother, not her older brother and sister, not her busy father, not even her old friends. No this was different.<br>Why would of any safe haven would she turn continuously to their tree house, to their fort? What was so important about it? She never knew only knew she felt safe, till now. Only now as she watched the candle light flicker upon his peachy colored skin and the warmth like a fire infuse inside her even if her body refused to recognize it, did the reason become apparent. She never turned to anyone else, any other friend or family because they did not understand her or care for her as she knew Eddwind did. He was her home; she knew that her oldest friend was her home.  
>Yet, there was more to it that no relationship she owned could cover, nothing she knew could cover, whether the bruises they shared from one man the ones that stung her more since she got the blunt of the punches before he intervened. It could have been she ignored it all the time, tried to hide to from the scrutiny of her friends, whether it was new or something she always felt this feeling was stronger than any she had for anyone before, she actually loved Eddwind, completely loved him.<br>It wasn't just gratitude she felt for the humble man who days ago saved her from horrible suffering; what she felt was more than amazement, this feeling was toxic it radiated off her as it radiated off his topless form with warmth.  
>Unable to keep the relishment off her face, Edd turned around ignorant of the situation. He appeared burdened nearly pondering grave matters as his hand held upon the trunk, his spin lined by the light as he bent into it heavily breathing out. His body told her he was troubled, tortured by uncertain concerns.<br>His hand held upon the top of his head, something she knew well, he was perturbed by a thought only he could know. Worried she watched wondering why he stopped, why he hesitated only for his hand to fall slowly off his head clinging to to the very hat in all these years she had never seen off his head. Almost like silk, like water smooth and gentle as it sat upon his head did the cotton gently come off his scalp, roll as it were. Following the motion of his arm in front of him, till not even a broken thread could dangle with his head were the black wavy hairs that even Fabio could be jealous of glistening in their helmet hair greased glory upon his very head. Covering the scar upon the back she knew was ultimately forever there like a tattoo, finally he let her see the black curls that seemed a daydream of long ago.

Feeling his head moving the hairs out of place his hands gently collided in front of him feeling the fabric, watching it as if the hat itself had all the answers he needed to say. His hand glided up to the very back of his head, feeling the hairs moving them away as he touched the skin and grimaced as if the pain was still all too clear.  
>"I remember when you got me the hat." Her eyes watched, and heart listened although she could nto speak.<br>"It shocked me you shouldn't have, I mean if I had followed you instead of thinking you'd get on the path yourself, you-you wouldn't been hurt- and you'd not hate me-"  
>"Hate you, Eddwind when have I hated you-"<br>"Not you me- you almost died back then and I've blamed myself for that. If I had followed you, If I had done something maybe you'd"  
>"Still be here like this you couldn't change that" she giggled trying to bring a new mood to the atmosphere.<br>"No if I hadn't let you go if I had helped you wouldn't have had that twist in your leg that I know still gives you grief from time to time. I've seen you in gym, suddenly you jump or run to much you hide the grimace and leave and-and you wouldn't have to hide that-that scar with-with your long-long hair."  
>"I have long hair cause I like it that way, because of you I survived. And don't you forget you have a scar too, we're twins you know with our equal scars."<br>Edd grimaced twisting the hat tightly in his hold, something he only did when he was uncomfortable or angered, and most often if she remembered right the anger would be at himself.  
>"I don't like what you bring out in me."<br>"What" she scoffed wondering if he was joking. "Since when have I brought anything out in you? You're a kind gentle man… What's wrong with that?"  
>"Without you I'm still a pacifist I'm ok, I'm a good guy. But fuck it every time I'm around you-" his body tightened as he shrunk more into the shadows besides the trunk that broke through the fort.<br>"Gracie when I'm with you-you-you make me do things-things against my nature things I can't stop-I can't-can't control. It's best if you don't care for me-"  
>"Stop, since when have I made you do things you didn't want to do? You're an ass sometimes tough as a mull or moving a big fat difficult elephant sure but since when have I been able to encourage you to do something that you don't want. I can tell you never, and I'd never ask anything like that of you. We're friends-we're-"<br>"But you do" he froze taking in a deep breath looking as if he were about to keel on the floor dead he was holding his body so tight.  
>"Don't tell me you didn't hear about that boyfriend of yours-"<br>"Tim? Don't you remember? I was there you protected me. I-"  
>"No the other one; your first one."<br>Her hand rested on her chin as she thought, blue eyes shining bright she tried to remember what it was he wanted her to recall. Opening her mouth about to speak, only getting out the stammered sounds, he broke her words before she could have the chance.  
>"You can't tell me you didn't know, didn't know what I did-" his voice was penitent as he continued to refuse to face her.<br>"No I honestly don't, what are you trying to tell me? What happened Edd?"  
>Taking in a heavy breath and slowly letting it out full of remorse as he did his hand held upon the trunk of the tree eyes closed trying to forget the memory of that day. "I'm the reason he got hit by the car."<br>"What, no don't think that-" she tried to stand up but he shifted his hand moving telling her to not come near.  
>"I did! After I stayed with you the next day I followed him waited for him to be alone and I managed to get his attention I made sure no one was near, it was late we were in the park and I passed by him and punched him.<br>"A punch isn't going to hurt him, make him go into the street and be hit."  
>His eyes watched her watering with regret before he turned away and gripping his pain like a strangling illness kills he slowly began to face her again. "I didn't hit him once, I-I" his eyes closed, his demure changed he was full of pity of hate. "I didn't hurt him like you think. I-I took a bat, I hit him a dozen times, I broke several ribs I'm sure I did. But that wasn't all when he-he tried to stand, when he tried to fight back, he said-said something that I couldn't forget that made me-made me-"<br>"Eddwind what did he say?" her hand graced upon his shoulder, having caught him off guard as he jumped unaware that she managed to take advantage of his distance and reach his shirtless shoulder.  
>He shuddered, only her hand was un-relinquishing as she held it constantly smooth upon his delicate skin moving over it in smooth stroke massage upon his shoulder till his hand grasped hers holding it in place.<br>"I can't-"  
>"Yes-yes you can"<br>Gulping he was silent, the ghosts of the pasts apparently haunting him. "He told me he had sex with you, that you were spoiled goods always would be his and everyone after him would be having a piece of his-his property… He laughed saying it, he said many things but-but he called he-you-a- a-_beaver cunt!_" his voice whispered the words disgusted by saying them himself as she huffed in anger.  
>"That fucker, he deserved what he got. He never even touched me, well once but that was horrible. I regretted it. I never ugh" she growled only to feel his hand tighten on hers.<br>"I pushed him Grace I pushed him hard. I saw the truck coming, I knew it was coming and I pushed him I pushed him into the street and before he could stumble and come back at me he was hit. I'm the reason he's in the hospital I'm the reason he may die because of those wounds. I hurt him because of you Gracie. It's all because of you!"  
>"You were trying to protect me, you didn't kill him. You beat him sure. But you didn't kill him or fatally wound him if he could or was able to stand. He edged you on, he was a doofus. He knew how to prick your thorns, and he took advantage of that. It's not your fault-"<br>Her hand was shoved off his shoulder with force. "It was my fault, Grace you make me do things. Since we were kids you make me do stupid fucking stupid things." His eyes glared up to her.  
>"I left you these two years cause I couldn't handle it. I hurt someone and their still in the hospital, I hurt them and they hurt you. You have done things to me, when you're hurt I'm not me. You change me I can't contain these emotions when I'm around you-I fucking would kill a guy to protect you. I'm not a killer, I'm not a fighter I'm a fucking pacifist, but when I'm with you I'm not. I've hurt people; I hurt Thomas because of you. I'm not good, you do things, you make me crazy Grace." She squealed as his hands held tightly onto her shoulders shocking her as she watched the fire in his eyes for once fearful, but then he was her Eddwind.<br>"You're not a dangerous man Edd, don't you think or even try to believe you are-" her hand glided upon his cheek, only for him to turn away.  
>"I couldn't explain things either between us, but I'm starting to understand them now. What I felt why I was hurt this long while, why I always come here to console with you. Why-why so many things. I'm not questioning it now. Someone call us fools because Eddwind I hopelessly am falling for you."<br>She didn't give him time to retort as her hand griped the back of his head feeling through his thick hairs the scar and her lips quickly brushed upon his quivering mouth, hoping she was right hoping he felt the same. Yet after his confession she had no doubt that somehow this was always meant to be.  
>Backing away, her eyes glistened as they opened looking to the stiffened Double D, standing as if he was turned to stone. His mouth stayed closed puffed nearly from the gentle grace of a kiss, while his eyes rested on hers and he slowly breathed.<br>For a moment Grace swore she'd given him a heart attack; that is if it weren't for his chest rising and falling. Backing away, she wondered if it was the wrong thing to do, only for Double D to stop her looking upon her with a growing smile.  
>"Wait-uh were-were you watching me undress." His eyes seeming to recognize that besides unbuttoning her shirt and disposing of her snow suit she still remained fairly dressed.<br>"I don't know Einstein you tell me." His hand brushed the light snady blonde wavy hair behind her ear as the back of his hand glided along her cheek watching her differently then she could recognize.  
>"It's ok to speak you know."<br>"I can't"  
>Giggling at the absurd quarry she looked to him delighted as a child. "And why is that?"<br>"Because I fear I'll wake up if I do"

You won't cause I'm right here" her hand glided upon his own, gently stretching it out till it reached the center of her chest where warmth and the beating of her heart would be ever more felt, thudding dangerously fast as they stood closely together after far too long.  
>"I'm here with you and I don't want to change that for the world. You've been my home Edd, you've always been my home. You are everything I'll ever need. Edd I-I love you." His hand rested on her chin freezing again as if he didn't hear the words she spoke, as if he could not believe the words she said.<p>

Breathing heavy, wondering if she shouldn't have told him, if she' should not have been the first to say them, suddenly breaths heaving from her chest were stilled as his hand graced off her chin and suddenly her mouth was covered by something warm, something smooth, something beyond human imagination and wet.  
>Grace swore the tree house would not be able to contain them as they she was pushed into the wall of the wood fort. His hands holding her tightly as his lips parted breathing hard, only a breath between separation of their lips his eyes looking into her glistening pearls a laugh upon his lips. "I've waited a lifetime to hear those words, to tell you I love you, and you beat me to the punch."<br>"Girls do it better, we get tired of waiting."  
>"You sure this is no dream, it has to be" she shook her head laughing as she crossed her arms behind his neck.<br>"I'm certain."  
>"How so?"<br>"Because no dream could be this real, and if so may God smite me dead where I sleep cause I will never want to wake up. I want to be home with you forever Eddwind, you are my home."  
>That must have sparked a certain flame within Double D, without a lapse of time his arms tightened around her smooth frame thrusting her against that wall where she stood as he dispensed with his pants, and slowly with her help did the same with her. As if a fluster of wind blew them away they found themselves pushing into the tree trunk the bark scratching the hooks of her bra she desired to burn off her form desired to be released from so their chests could be together completely.<br>Within their rush, somehow someone must have tripped over the tape player she had left here days before, or in her fury being flung with him against the wall did one of them kick the boom box in the corner to life. A melody as romantic as time itself began to playing echoing with the mood, exciting her as she gasped feeling his touch his body pushed against her baring her to the wall.

_They asked me how I knew._

_My true love was true._

His hands grasped her built legs holding them as she tightly held on twisting one behind him, feeling the growth between his board shorts wanting to be released and free to do its bidding.  
>Within another gust of speeding winds, Grace found herself sitting with Eddwind against the ground. Time began to slow and pace as they looked at each other and he slowly helped guide her to the ground.<br>Edd was a natural, he was better than anyone, probably the best exciter she had yet to lay with as they slowly laid together. His fingers curving around her favorite sweater buttons, unhooking them till they were freed helping her flap out of them as her arms wrapped around his neck his body slowly rolling on top of hers slowly to dispense of the t-shirt, bright and colorful as it was, she did not care if he took scissors to it; she wanted him wanted this. Her hair sparling on the ground already covered in sweat was infuriating enough, but at his lingering speed teasing her as he pulled the shirt up was far too much, the anticipation already making her maddeningly tighten.  
>"Edd,"she groaned trying to contain her excitement. Only to receive a cockeyed glare while he laughed over her quizzical expression. His eyes delighting in the sight, expressing their disbelief of such occurrence actually happening with every possible glare a man had ever procured on this earth knowing he was with someone who wanted him just as bad.<p>

_I of course replied_

_Something here inside_

_Cannot be denied_

Slowly his lips replaced where the fabric became absent. Kissing, licking, tasting ever gently as her toes curled his touch was nauseatingly thrilling. Her chest beat, only stilled as he neared her chest, and continued to roll the fabric off, continued until her chest revealed itself and the fabric slipped off, over her head, and slick as polish off her arms.  
>Their lips joined as he brushed his arms along her waist massaging her as the anticipation made her moan. His hands gently cusped behind her bra, having no trouble for the wise guy he was unhooking the fabric and quickly as if it was a threat throwing it off her body so their chest would beat along with the other.<br>Glistening, his eyes gazed his thumb smoothing over her face with a smile that could brighten the night as he gentle eyes covered her smooth form. Finding it trying attempting to ignore the bruises that disgustingly blemished her delicate skin.  
>Gently he waited his hand twisting over her mound feeling the cherry as she slowly breathed before moving his mouth over the other and sucking, licking biting whatever brought delight while he pinched and played, twisting the other within his hands, till she withered of excitement bellow, bellowed sounds to animalistic, that no animal had made before. In her eyes as her body felt like she never had thought it could before, that this was heaven, this was heaven on earth, and this night was all the more meant to be, sinful as it was not they were meant to make a passionate dance or maybe more than forever.<p>

_They, said that someday you'll find_

_All who love are blind_

He was a natural she thought as he moaned breathed heavy his hunger for her flesh bringing a hunger for what was to come. He soaked and hardened both breasts till they were swollen, till her back rose to meet his body as she moaned the ecstasy growing before he even entered. He kissed her waiting for her racing heart, as his remained all to still, before slowly tracing a trail of kisses down her body while sounds echoed from her breaths.

_When your heart's on fire_

_You must realize_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

Kissing along the flesh of her skin meeting the fabric of her lacy underwear he smirked as he leaned down teasing her entrance, biting on the fabric pulling it away and hearing her gasp, a furious breath escaping her begging her to just remove them as he played. His delight brought him to taste the inner thighs of both her legs, before brushing his lips upon the fabric tip, he would be forced to remove. Kissing her, biting the fabric, having more fun till his hand smoothing over her thighs joined along the lace, pulling while his lips refused to part.  
>She smelled wonderful; he read enough that the sweat a couple gave off was attracting to each other in sex, but never had he thought it would be like this.<br>Finally her panties were gone, and with a hurry, not even waiting for her to do it for him to removed his underwear as if they had caught on fire.  
>Finally they were before each other her entrance he could just taste as his lips slid between her legs, his tongue expanding wanting to feel the glide slow as it was into her, taste what it tasted like to be with the woman he loved, he loved since puberty the woman completely out of his league that he always cared inexplicably for. This was the night they had lead up to, every moment with her, and the last two years he desired but could not do, could not come to when he thought of her.<br>Her breaths quickened as she gripped the blankets they laid out to warm each other in the night. All too soon his lips withdrew as he gently brushed his tender caress over her plump red lips moist from their lustrous kisses. His finger slowly readied as he looked to her without asking in words for the permission only her smile told him she was ready as her knee slowly bent into him. Without a moment to wait his finger brushed into her, at first slow as she gasped pain suffusing her form, he allowed her to get used to it pumping within in her before adding another in a constant rhythm till the third or fourth finger and came inside feeling everything delightfully and feeling himself full just knowing this was not a dream this was real.

_So I chaffed them, and I gaily laughed_

_To think they would doubt our love_

_And yet today, my love has gone away_

_I am without my love_

Withdrawing himself from within Grace, her sour gasps gave him worry, and the patience to wait. Biding his time unsure if they should continue, until she grasped his head and brought him near her mouth suffusing themselves with a round of radiantly thrilling kisses; then it happened. Edd felt the thunder building inside him, the testosterone throwing his body into an overload of energy, into the most primitive of instincts, into an animal. Thunder like no one could ever feel, even those struck by lightning could fear, thunder from the clouds wanting to break with lightening and as she grasped he knew it was time. The animal craved and knew he had his gorgeous little prey.

_Now laughing friends deride_

_Tears I cannot hide_

Only the branch where his hat and her headband earmuffs sat could show the glow within the shadows of their glorious love making. As their hearts beat as one, their bodies joined and the cries of the wild exited the both of them.

Two bodies joined by means only the heavens could have predicted, foreseen, expected and planed. Two bodies doing as what was most natural in a world full of covers and fakes, they were facing their true nature. Two bodies together as God had intended upon creating Eve from the rib of Adam, as He had intended to give companionship to man so were they together, at last together locked in heavenly bliss.  
>Joined as if their lives had led to this, had been made to bring them to this moment. Just as their souls their bodies entwined so did the blood on the old trunks bark from both their cuts spin together upon the wood sitting there watching the making of a true romance form.<p>

_So I smile and say_

_When a lovely flame dies_

_Smoke gets in your eyes_

_Smoke gets in your eyes._

Late into the night sitting within the blankets together, their toes playfully curled together as she rested against her Eddwind. His hands moving over her bruised body, careful to feel the scar along her head similar to his own against the arm that held her close and tight while Gracie rested against his arm.  
>"I don't want to go back to the world. I want to stay here with you."<br>"We have to." Edd responded cool and patiently, futilely struggling to hide his own disappointment with a saddened glare to the treehouse walls. Holding her warm body against him, feeling with a heavy sigh as he sunk into the floor boards like water falling from the sky, the disappointment in needing to return to the world beyond their little fort at all.  
>"No we don't, we can run like Tom Sawyer and Huck did. Make it out on our own. You're good that you could make fake ID's or something?"<br>Laughing more to himself as he brushed his thumb over her shoulder and gave it a delicate kiss, his brightened the air throughout the dimly lit room. "If only it were that simple Gracie. Besides Huck and Tom didn't last very long, if you remember they were found out at their own funerals." Nudging her tauntingly while her face scrutinized his childish giddiness like a young boy in a candy shop.  
>"We still could you know. I mean that rich girl who was taken you know the millionaire paper guys daughter was taken, thought dead then pretty much brainwashed but they were successful, or what about that man who evaded the FBI and pretended to be all sorts of people. Wasn't he successful for a time?"<p>

He shook his head in disagreement admiring her optimism with regret. Watching the sharp colors of her bruises, unfocused on his own his mind wandered, to places it rather not go. He wished he could have stopped the brute completely, he wished far too many things that could have gone differently. Yet Edd got there when he had, and at least that was time enough to save her from worst.  
>"I've always loved you Gracie"<br>"I know" she smiled brushing her head against him, snuggling close. She began to feel the toils of sleep pressing on her mind when the secret she kept seeped like honey from her lips, "I think I've always known."  
>Her lips met with his while he watched over her looking to her body against him, trying to comprehend all that happened all they did in the many hours that had to be a dream, and yet was all too real.<br>"Let's get married, then no one can tell us no." She mumbled through the wavering consciousness laying against Double D's all too splendorously warm frame like a babe.  
>He froze looking to her, but sleep had already gotten the best of her as his mind also began to drift.<p>

Edd loved her, this night was heaven like no one could experience. But she had potential when he left her she had better potential to leave this place, and leave him in the end without the heartache. Even then something told him her leaving him was not what would worried him more, strangely he knew it would be what happened when he was forced to leave her behind. He had big choices ahead, Ivy League schools that wanted him. Yet could they have left each other alone, wouldn't it have been easier if this never happened?  
>It was fact that it did not take much for Sampson to fall from Grace as they say all by the achievement of Delilah, or for Beauty to kill the Beast. Somehow he knew in the depths of his sickly churning bowels that some things and some people were better left alone no matter how their paths once crossed. It was certain some relationships were better left in the past for the sack of both individuals futures. Why should theirs be any different? Nothing was to gain, only to be cause for disappointment and tears in the end.<p>

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wallah so what do you think….  
>Now a Few things to mention:<br>Don't worry before you ask I'm most likely am going to post the next chapter the 2nd part of the Prologue before you blink… Probably… Maybe before I get two reviews… But just this time… I probably will wait for two reviews before I post chapter 1 after all doing so helps me touch it up and stuff as the writer ;)….  
>Tell me your thoughts… Also please not this is my first complete sex scene I've felt comfortable about posting so far since my first story. Other ones I know my readers are waiting for in other stories and their coming it's just some were written when I was new to the site many years ago and there's major touching up to do…<br>I love to hear what you guys think is going to happen next… and yes before you ask next chapter will contain Double D's death. If your familiar with the EEnE theory this one might be a different take on it… recently I discovered there are many, so which am I going to use? Hmm pondering thought… hehehe  
>Also hope you like my different takes on flash backs…<br>Also check out the music video from Always for Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, yeah the idea of the song is kinda like Ghost in that movie, but it's so gorgeous and was the inspiration for creating this scene. At one point I even thought about it being a prom night or something like Tollo Dance where she'd be in the dress with a Cinderella Ball scene kinda moment. But throughout the creation process I had this idea of the tree house and something in the last few days occurring that was a pivotal moment to their friendship, so I thought just stick with my original idea…. However I will mention the ironic thing I didn't realize till deciding to actually post the words of the song into the story is Always came out in 1989 same year the theory says Double D died… However it came out in December, in any case the song is an older song and was already out so that's why I used it, but the whole time I was wishing this movie came out earlier I thought it could hold significance for the two. Instead the song alone will be of huge significance to the characters because it will define their relationship? Why?  
>Know the movie?<br>No? Then I'll tell you, and trust me this isn't spoiling the film the description alone explains more then I am saying here. Always the husband a Fire and Rescue plane operator dies in a crash while killing a fire. This song was their song, and if you watch the music video (which might be fan made, theirs two I suggest the one that starts with her (his wife) walking down the steps) Well as a spirit/ghost he has this moment with his wife who doesn't know he's their where she wears the dress she wore the night before his death and dances to their song.  
>How's this correlate to Double D, you ask? Well remember I'm going off the theory that gave me this awesome idea for a story, tell me, read the words to the song? What is slightly emphasised in it? And I ask you how does the theory say Double D dies? I'll leave you at that, another hint to which way he'll die.<p>

Next chapter, what to expect?  
>As mentioned Double D dies. Feel free to spill your tears now. Also we continue with Grace's thoughts as she walks with determination to redeem herself to Double D. Has she become the Delilah of Edd's life? I dunno guess you'll have to find out. We even get to see what's going on with Double D. What's the news? You'll find out soon enough….<br>Ok I'll admit I kinda was hoping to have one single Prologue piece. But through the last week as I looked to my Prologue and through it having an internal war with myself of keeping it whole or splitting it, I came to my decision. I split the prologue up. It was far too long to give to readers, and this section I ended it on felt like a comfortable end to a part 1, actually with my dramatic switch I think you'll see why I switched this to be part 1 and 2. I also thought to give readers a moment break to prepare themselves before the emotional killing Edd came…

Till next time I bid thee Adu, and don't eat to many jaw breakers from Halloween fun.

Happy Halloween! Belated or otherwise….


End file.
